


У меня есть друг, который...

by yoojin8237



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Влюбленность, от друзей к возлюбленным, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojin8237/pseuds/yoojin8237
Summary: Билл не знает, как сказать Стэну, что влюблен в него.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 3





	У меня есть друг, который...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i've got this friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028825) by [stanheartsbill (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stanheartsbill). 



— Ст-тэн! — крикнул Билл, выскакивая из класса и собирая на ходу тетрадки, заполненные вместо математических решений набросками мальчика, к которому он сейчас так мчался. — Е-есть минутка? — Билл остановился у шкафчика Стэна и попытался перевести дух. Друг бросил на него смешливый взгляд. — Мне надо к-ко-кое-что тебе рас-к-казать.

— Давай, — усмехнулся Стэн, все так же забавляясь. Билл представил, как он, наверняка, глупо выглядит — взъерошенный, весь красный (потому что он бежал изо всех сил, чтобы застать Стэна одного!) и еще без конца заикается как идиот.

На прошлом уроке Билл, выводя в тетрадке для сочинений завитки кудрей Стэна, наконец-то решил пригласить того на свидание. Ведь, в конце концов, сколько уже прошло времени? Три года его безнадежной влюбленности? Все вокруг со временем обо всем догадались. Ну, очевидно, не считая Стэна. Они могли общаться целыми днями — что впрочем они и так делали — но Стэн не высказывал ни малейшего намека, что о чём-то знает. Иногда Билл благодарил свою удачу за это, а иногда хотел кричать.

— Билл? Ну так что там? — Стэн, склонив голову набок и изогнув брови, помахал рукой перед лицом друга; другой рукой он прижимал к себе книги. Билл вскинул голову, проморгавшись, и обратил все внимание на невысокого мальчика перед собой.

— Я-я слы-лы-шал, что ты к-кое-к-ком-му нравишься, — вдруг выпалил он, хотя это было совершено не то, что он намеревался сказать.

— Серьезно?! — губы Стэна изогнулись в улыбке, а глаза расширились. — Кто это? — он начал огладывать коридор, смахивая свои очаровательные кудряшки со лба, но Билл его тут же поспешил остановить.

— Эй, не см-мотри! Вдруг он см-мо-мотрит! — он вскинул руки, останавливая Стэна, который посмотрел в ответ с абсолютно невинным выражением лица.

— Так кто же это? — спросил он, сияющий и весело удивленный. Билл никогда бы не подумал, что слова «ты кое-кому нравишься» могут произвести на его друга такой эффект, но он никогда не упустит шанс увидеть улыбку Стэна.

— Я не м-м-могу сказать, эм, это, к-конечно, м-может ничего не значить, но-

— Как он выглядит? — перебив, настойчиво поинтересовался Стэн.

— Эм, я д-думаю, ты его знаешь. Он при-примерно моего р-ро-роста, — Билл весь извертелся, изо всех сил придумывая новую ложь, но Стэн опять начал осматривать коридор. — Э-эй, го-говорю же не смотри, он у-увидит!

— Но я хочу узнать, кто это, — раздражённо фыркнул Стэн, хмуря брови и явно раздосадованный, что Билл хранит от него секреты. Ох, если бы он только знал.

— Все, что т-тебе нужно знать, — Билл вздохнул, — он б-бу-кваль-льно перед тобой.

За секунду до того, как последнее слово слетело с губ Билла, прозвенел звонок, объявляющий конец перемены, и Стэн, бросив извиняющийся взгляд, поспешил в класс. Билл знал, что друг ненавидит опаздывать.

Билл не особо переживал из-за этого, ведь сам он спустя два урока быстрым шагом направлялся на обед, уже опоздав на десять минут. Учитель задержал его после занятия из-за рисования на уроке, однако это того стоило — вышло несколько действительно удачных набросков Стэна. Стэна, который сейчас жестом подзывал Билла сесть рядом за их обычный столик в кафетерии. И кто он такой, чтобы отказаться?

— Из-за чего опять задержали, Большой Билл? — Беверли подняла брови, отвлекаясь от своей пачки чипсов.

— Он опять рисовал на уроке, — быстро вмешался Ричи. — Кстати, почему бы тебе не показать нам какие-нибудь рис… — и хотя он хотел только подразнить Билла, Эдди, стоя на страже порядка, толкнул парня локтем в бок, и тот преувеличенно громко взвизгнул от боли.

— Бип-бип, придурок, это тебя не касается, — Эдди закатил глаза, а потом бросил Биллу сочувствующий взгляд, пока Ричи продолжал разыгрывать свое драматичное представление одного актера.

— Ох, Эдди-Спагетти, раны, которые ты наносишь мне физически, не идут ни в какое сравнение с пламенем, бушующем в моем сердце из-за тебя!

Эдди опять закатил глаза.

Он был первым, кто узнал о влюбленности Билла. Им было по четырнадцать, ну точнее, только Биллу было четырнадцать, а Эдди было только тринадцать, и они сидели у него в комнате на полу и делали домашку. Рассказать обо всем Эдди было так же просто и естественно, как сделать вздох, а делиться с кем-то своими чувствами, с тем, кого ты считаешь почти братом — так похоже на Билла. И было приятно наконец произнести это вслух.

— Мне н-нравится Стэн, — выпалил он тогда. — Н-нравится в смы-мысле _н-н-нравится_.

— Круто, — пожал плечами Эдди (Билл тогда еще не знал, но и Эдди скрывал свои истинные чувства к кое-какому их общему другу), — что у тебя в тридцатом? У меня двести шесть.

Щеки Билла покраснели от того, что Ричи его чуть вот так не раскрыл, и он поспешил сесть на свое место.

— Кстати, — вклинился Майк, а его следующие слова только подтвердили, что Биллу не дадут вздохнуть спокойно. — Стэн сказал, что ты сказал ему, что слышал, что он кое-кому нравится. И мы хотим узнать побольше об этом _кое-ком_. — Черт бы их всех побрал, похоже, Эдди был единственным, испытывающим к Биллу сочувствие.

Билл оглядел всех убийственным взглядом — _всех, кроме Стэна_ — который очень энергично закивал:

— Я бы тоже хотел узнать о нем побольше.

Его улыбка заставила сердце Билла трепетать и он начал говорить, запинаясь чуть ли не о каждое слово:

— Во-в общем, у, эм, у меня е-есть один д-друг. И он ти-ти-типа схо-хо-ходит по тебе с у-ума, С-ст-тэ-тэн, — Билл изо всех сил старался не пускать предательский румянец на щеки. — Ты го-го-говоришь с ним почти к-каждый день, и-и-и он иногда ду-думает, что не сможет жи-жить без тебя, — признается мальчик, и пусть он говорит как бы не о себе, это все равно смущает. — Он по-попросил меня спросить сначала, что ты ска-кажешь, — Билл отвел взгляд от широко раскрытых глаз Стэна и, наконец, посмотрел на остальных ребят, которые сидели, подавшись вперед и внимательно слушая. — П-прежде чем он набе-берется смелости п-позвать тебя на свидание.

Над столом возникло беззвучное понимание, и остальные неудачники кивнули, сложив рты в буквы «О». Билл был уверен, что они уже поняли, в чем дело. И знали, о ком речь.

Биллу очень хотелось бы знать, куда все придет, Когда и на Стэна свалится озарение.

Он смущенно улыбнулся друзьям; Бен смотрел на него щенячьими глазами, в которых читалось «Это так мило!», пока Бев смотрела прищуренными взглядом, полным неодобрения. _«Просто скажи ты наконец ему, что речь о _тебе_ , тупица»_, — Билл уже слышал голос подруги в ушах.

— И как я должен согласиться, если ты не говоришь, что он из себя вообще представляет? — Стэн, однако, был совершенно серьезен, и даже легкий намек на сарказм вызвал у Билла желание улыбнуться, пока он не вспомнил, в какую ситуацию он сам себя загнал.

— Я у-уже немного теб-бе расск-казал, — все мигом придвинулись еще ближе, заставляя Билла нервничать еще сильнее и говорить еще большие глупости. Ну разумеется. — Он лю-любит ри-рисовать. — Неудачники развалились в разные стороны со вздохом, поняв, что Билл будет просто продолжать гнуть свою линию. И он продолжил. — Он ду-думает, что мо-мог бы пон-нравиться тебе сильнее, если бы у н-него была м-машина…

Прежде чем Билл успел закончить, влез Майк:

— Серьезно, Стэн, он буквально перед тобой.

Билл бросил на него все тот же предупреждающий взгляд, что и на всех остальных несколько минут назад, но у Стэна в глазах застыла растерянность.

— Ты знаешь, кто это?

— Эм, — поколебался Майк, — он и мой друг тоже.

— Вы все знаете, кто это, да? — Стэн повернулся к остальным и прищурился. Они кивнули, и он, нахмурившись, снова повернулся к Биллу. — Значит, знают все, кроме меня? — он выжидающе поднял брови.

— Я н-не знал, что о-они знают, — попытался оправдаться Билл, хотя в этот раз он точно врал.

Стэн вздохнул.

— Значит, никто мне ничего не расскажет? — он оглядел друзей.

— Крепость Билла падет, Стэнни-бой, если ты правильно разыграешь карты, — подмигнул Ричи, и получил очередной толчок в ребра от Эдди. — Ай!

Стэн недовольно посмотрел на Билла.

— Я тогда зайду вечером?

Билл кивнул, с полуоткрытым ртом, словно намереваясь еще что-то сказать, но Стэн схватил свои вещи и пошел прочь от стола. Биллу бы хотелось уметь читать чужие мысли.

— Так когда ты собираешься ему рассказать? — Бен посмотрел на Билла широко раскрытыми глазами. — Ты ведь собираешься, да?

— Д-да, — отвлеченно ответил Билл, провожая взглядом фигуру Стэна. Черный рюкзак висел ровно посередине спины, а руки держались за ручки. Мило, что он до сих пор так делает. — К-когда-нибудь придется.

Эдди простонал:

— Билл, я всеми руками за, чтобы ты не спешил и все хорошенько обдумал, но мне уже надоело слушать каждую секунду, когда мы зависаем, как ты чуть ли не стихами рассуждаешь о глазах Стэна и о своей безответной любви. Прошло целых три года, и хочешь, мы встанем на колени, но сделай ты уже _следующий шаг_.

Билл тут же вспыхнул.

— Ок-кей! Я–я рассажу е-ему… В ближайшее время? — он попробовал выдвинуть компромисс.

— Этим вечером, — Беверли отложила в сторону свой бутерброд, говоря командным тоном, — он сегодня как раз зайдет к тебе после школы. Вот и расскажешь.

— Я не см-могу! Это сли-ли-ли-лишком _рано_!

— Либо ты скажешь, либо мы, — Ричи пожал плечами. — Я тебе уже несколько месяцев говорю, что он тут же прыгнет к тебе в объятия, если ты позовешь его на свиданку — но слушаешь ли ты Лучшего Друга Стэна? Конечно же нет, глупый, глупый мальчишка! — Ричи перешел на какой-то акцент полковника, пока ругал Билла, отчего все только закатили глаза.

— Признайся ему сегодня, — улыбнулся Бен. — Если все пойдет плохо, можешь потом нам тыкать «А я ведь говорил!»

— Ладно, — кивнул Билл, разглядывая ладони перед собой. На пальцах были следы от графита карандаша. — С-сегодня.

Ричи закричал и пошутил про защиту, пока остальные просто улыбались, и Билл в ответ тоже мягко улыбнулся.

Все органы Билла скрутились в узел, пока он и Стэн ехали домой на велосипеде. Молча. Несмотря на весенние дни, было прохладно, и Билл мысленно считал дни, когда накопится достаточно денег, чтобы внести первый взнос за любую подержанную машину. Может быть, именно этого он и ждал перед признанием Стэну, — машину, как знак подтверждения. Эта мысль его приятно грела.

Подъехав к дому, Билл бросил велосипед во дворе, терпеливо ожидая, пока Стэн поставит свой на подножку, прежде чем подойти и отпереть дверь.

— Ну так, по-по-чем-му ты хотел п-приехать? — Билл сбросил обувь, стараясь выглядеть максимально непринужденно, и уселся на диван. Стэн тоже сел, но не особо близко.

— Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, — он тяжело вздохнул, а Билл изо всех сил давил в себе панику. _Он не догадался, ты был осторожен, он не мог догадаться._ — Это насчет нашего утреннего разговора.

Билл кивнул, в ожидании продолжения, нацепив свое самое я-полностью-расслаблен лицо.

— В общем… Этот твой друг или кто бы это не был, — продолжил Стэн, и Билл вдруг заметил, что тот намеренно избегает зрительного контакта, бегая глазами по комнате, — Короче, скажи этому человеку, что я не заинтересован.

У Билла упало сердце, но, к своему удивлению, он не выпалил ничего идиотского.

— О, эм, а… а п-по-почему?

— Я не могу тебе сказать, — вздохнул Стэн, глядя на руки на своих коленях. — Хорошо?

Нет, это было вообще не хорошо.

— Тогда м-мне тоже на-надо тебе ко-кое-что раск-казать, раз уж я уже знаю ответ, — Билл глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как холодный воздух прокатывается по горлу, и попытался успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце. Он изо всех сил старался смотреть прямо в глаза напротив. — Я и есть тот друг.

Стэн выглядел обескураженно, и слова как будто вырвались против его воли, прежде чем он успел подумать:

— Чего?

— Я и есть тот д-друг, — Бил нервозно хохотнул, — мы об-б-бщаемся почти каждый день, я лю-люблю рисовать, я ко-коплю деньги на м-машину, и я был б-буквально перед тобой почти все в-время. — продолжил он, наблюдая, как Стэн краснеет и медленно открывает рот по мере осознания. — Я и е-есть тот дру-друг, и я хотел по-посмотреть, что ты скажешь, и сейчас понимаю, что это бы-было довольно ту-тупо.

— Боже, Билл, — прошептал Стэн. — Да, это было реально очень тупо.

Билл рассматривал свои руки; щеки просто горели и уже наверняка сравнялись с переспелыми помидорами.

— Да, я зна-наю, но ду-думаю, ты все рав-вно должен знать, хоть и не чу-чувствуешь того же.

Стэн опять выглядел обескураженно.

— Почему ты так решил?

— Э, — Билл поднял бровь, — ты сам то-только что сказал?

— Но я же не знал, что ты это твой друг, — пробормотал Стэн, и внезапно Биллу пришлось сдерживать улыбку. — Ты такой тупой, я не хотел быть засранцем, влюбленным в тебя, пока кто-то другой влюблен в меня, ты, засранец, — его плечи затряслись от смеха, как и у Билла.

— Я не п-против быть тупицей хоть к-каждый день, если ты со-согласишься пойти со м-мной на свидание.

— Тогда ты тупица.

— Отлично.


End file.
